Here Comes the Sun
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: Bella, fed up with Jacob avoiding her, takes matters into her own hands and heads to La Push to confront him. What she finds is not what she was expecting, and Jacob discovers something about Bella as well.


**Here Comes the Sun**

**Word Count: 3,497**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Jacob**

**Summary: Bella, fed up with Jacob avoiding her, takes matters into her own hands and heads to La Push to confront him. What she finds is not what she was expecting, and Jacob discovers something about Bella as well.**

* * *

Bella slammed the door to her truck, jammed the key into the ignition and waited for the familiar rumble of the engine catching as she turned it. It had been over two weeks since she last saw Jacob and with Billy's cryptic replies and Jacob's avoidance of her phone calls, she'd had enough. Bella Swan was not letting another guy walk out of her life without a fight. He'd been the one to bring her back to life. Jake was the one who held her together after _he_ left her in the woods with nothing more than a broken heart and broken promises.

Maybe she wasn't ready for love, but was ready to give Jake a chance. This was something she realized only after he seemingly disappeared from her life.

The well-known roads to La Push passed by without much notice as she pushed her ancient truck to the limit. It wasn't long before she pulled up before the small house with a handmade ramp covering the stairs for Billy's wheelchair. Billy was out fishing with Charlie, so she knew there would be no one to deny her entrance. After looking around to ensure no one saw her, Bella slipped into the little red house quietly and could already hear the sounds of Jake's snores through the thin clapboard walls. Someone was about to get a rude awakening.

She dug through the cabinets, searching for a container, and when her prize was found, she filled it with cold water. Stalking towards the room where her victim lay, Bella paused in the doorway, taken aback by Jacob's altered appearance. His beautiful, long dark hair had been shorn, leaving little more than an inch of growth. He seemed larger, his neck and shoulders thicker. His head and legs hung off the sides of the small twin bed no longer able to contain his large frame. But it was still her Jacob. He slept peacefully, his face relaxed and still bearing that same open innocence she loved so well. Bella almost retreated and gave up on her plan. He was just a boy, and her life was too complicated as it was. He deserved someone who could love him like he loved her. Could she ever offer that to him? She wasn't sure, but she was willing to try. In order to try, she had to talk to him, and he'd been making that entirely impossible.

He couldn't avoid her now.

With one last deep breath, she closed the distance and unceremoniously dumped the cold water over his sleeping form. Jake immediately sprung from the bed way too lithely for his huge frame. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the massive growth spurt her best friend must have gone through. He towered over her now at what must have been close to seven feet tall and his heavily muscled torso rippled as he tried to gain his bearings. Bella blushed suddenly as she realized she had been staring, and backed out the door without looking at him again.

"What the hell!" He growled, causing a shiver to roll down her spine.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes Jake! You're not getting away from me this time. We are going to talk!" She barked out as she closed his door to give him some privacy. Her hand lingered on the doorknob and she shook her head, trying to dispel the images of her best friend's half-naked body dripping wet. For the first time in a long time, she was aroused. A delicious warmth spread through her at the thought of what she'd like to do to him. "Where did that come from." She whispered to herself, before heading back to the kitchen.

Bella dug through the refrigerator and pantry finding what she needed to put together a decent breakfast for them. She turned on the electric griddle and started some bacon on the stove, then began mixing the ingredients for pancakes. It was too quiet, so she turned on the old radio sitting on the counter. It looked like it was made the same year as her truck. She was scared to touch the dials, so left it as it was while a Jim Morrison song began to play. Unable to picture Jake listening to this kind of music, she laughed to herself and poured some batter onto the now hot griddle. She sang along the radio as she got out plates and everything else she would need for their meal.

A throat clearing startled her and she whirled around to find Jacob leaning against the wall with a scowl. A towel hung over his shoulders, and he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. Her eyes widened once more at the sight of him, unable to believe that he had changed so drastically in just a few weeks.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He growled, refusing to meet her eyes.

"We need to talk." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there's plenty to talk about. You're going to sit down and eat, and we're going to talk."

He snorted. "You think you can make me?"

She bit her lip in an effort to stave off the tears. His tone and expression were so cold, so unlike the Jacob she knew. "Please, Jake." Her voice cracked as she pleaded with him. "You can't do this to me too."

His shoulders slumped and he roughly pulled out chair and sat down. The room was full of tension as she finished plating the pancakes, topping them with blueberries and whipped cream. She sat a big stack of them down in front of him, before taking her seat across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked. His voice held a bit of warmth once more.

"I'm not hungry." Her stomach was in knots. She hadn't been sure what she'd find when she confronted him, but she had an idea and her suspicions were confirmed.

Jake dug in, but only was able to scarf down half of them before he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. His biceps bulged and Bella couldn't take her eyes off them. "I can't eat with you staring at me like that. Talk."

Bella nodded absently and steeled herself for the conversation. "I know what's going on."

"I don't think you do." He retorted.

"I've already told Charlie all about Sam and his gang and he is willing to help. All you have to do is step away. You know he'd do anything for Billy. He'd do anything for you."

"Bella." His voice softened a bit. "Listen...Sam...the gang...it's not what I thought. They're good guys and we're not doing anything wrong. It's not a gang. Besides, there's nothing you can do help. I can't get out of this." Jake's mouth twisted bitterly at the words.

"Of course you can! If he's threatening Billy, you know Charlie won't let anything happen to him."

"It's not what you think Bella!" He roared. "There is no way out of this. It's a life sentence. I'm a monster, and you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be around me. I'm not good for you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart crack again at the familiar words. _No, no, no, no, no_. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regulate her breathing before she hyperventilated. This was not happening again.

Once she calmed herself down, she opened her eyes and saw that Jake still refused to meet her eyes. At least _he_ had the nerve to look her in the eye when he told her he didn't want her.

She stood up and deliberately stalked to his side of the table, she was furious. Jake promised her he would never leave her like Edward did. He swore he'd never hurt her.

Jake curled in on himself a little more as she came to stand next to him. "Bella, believe me, it's not you, it's me."

Bella let out a harsh laugh. "Sure, sure. Like no girl's ever heard that before." She paused, then in a fit of rage, slammed her hand down on the table. "Jake, look at me!" Her anger startled him, but it had the desired effect. Jake's dark eyes, slowly raised to hers and then they seemed to melt as his face softened and his mouth gaped slightly. She continued on her tirade. "I can't take this. I can't lose you too. But if you don't want me, then at least have the balls to look me in the eye and tell me that." Bella couldn't look away from him as she waited anxiously for him to say something. He was her whole world, and she suddenly realized just how much she _did_ love him.

Jake continued to stare at her as if he was seeing some kind of amazing astronomical event happening right before his eyes. When he didn't speak again, she took that as his admission that he, in face, did not want her. Her entire body turned to ice as she realized she'd really lost him. The hole in her chest shattered anew and she sucked in a breath at the sudden pain.

Bella turned away quickly, not wanting him to see her lose it. She blinked rapidly, trying to hold the tears back as she found her keys on the counter. Almost sprinting, she headed for the door and was through it before she heard him "Bella, wait!"

She stopped, debating with herself whether she should go back in or not, when she felt his hands on her shoulders. The heat they were giving off warmed her right through to her toes, and the chill from earlier was gone. Jake pulled her back into his body and wrapped his arms around her. "Bella, you have no idea how much I _do_ want you." His lips moved against the shell of her ear and she shuddered at the sensation. All she wanted to do was melt into his embrace, but he was trying to push her away and she had no idea why.

"Why, Jake? Why can't you tell me what's going on?" She sobbed.

"Shh. Don't cry. Please don't cry, Bella." He turned her around and tucked her head under his chin. She pressed her face to his overheated chest and he rubbed her back gently in an effort to calm her. "You really aren't to blame in all this." He murmured.

Bella sniffled, embarrassed at making a mess of his chest with her bodily fluids. "Then who is to blame? Not you. You're good Jacob. You are so good."

"You don't want to know who's to blame."

"Sam?" She asked weakly.

"No."

"Tell me Jacob, tell me now!" She demanded, her little fist pounding on his rock hard chest. "Who did this to you?"

He grabbed it, not wanting her to hurt herself. "It's those filthy bloodsuckers you love so much!" He growled lowly.

She gasped loudly and pulled away from him. "You know?"

He nodded, his expression grim. "You knew! And you were still with him! How could you, Bells?"

"They never hurt me. They wouldn't..." Jake cut her off with a glare. "You know what I mean. Not like that." Bella continued.

"I was such a foolish boy. All the legends are true, Bells, all of them." He gave her a hard look, willing her to understand some deeper meaning in his words. "Think about it. I can't tell you what's going on, but you already _know._"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to decipher his words. He scanned the trees and then intertwined his fingers with hers. "Let's go back inside." He requested and she followed easily, her mind preoccupied with figuring out the puzzle he presented her with.

_All the legends are true._ She struggled to recall what he'd told her on the beach that day. He told her of the Cold Ones, but he also spoke of something else. Their natural enemies. _Our people are descended from wolves._ Bella looked over at Jacob in surprise. She studied him closely as he watched her. _Great-grandfather. _He's always so warm, almost hot. _Treaty. _A huge growth spurt. Initiation into some sort of gang, but they aren't a gang, they're here to protect the people. _The Cullens don't come here. _Protect the people from the Cold Ones.

The meadow.

_Wolves who turn into men._

Laurent.

"Werewolves?" She gasped quietly. "Jake? That was you in the meadow that day, wasn't it?"

He nodded solemnly.

Her entire body relaxed in relief. "Well, then what's the problem?" A grin spread across her face. So her best friend was a werewolf, that couldn't be worse than a vampire. There was no reason for him to push her away now that she figured it out.

"What's the problem?" He advanced on her. "I'm a monster, Bella. I turn into a giant wolf who hunts and kills vampires."

"So?" She paused. "Well I can't say I'm happy about the hunting vampires part...but you do have the treaty with the Cullens. You can kill all the other ones you want. Well, not really, I don't want you in any danger."

"Bells?" He had her cornered against the counter, his arms on either side of her and his body trembling.

"Jake?" She whispered. The electricity suddenly sparked between them. She felt pulled to him. He was her sun, and she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Bella suddenly threw her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her. When his face was mere inches from hers, she closed the distance and hesitantly pressed her lips to his. At first he didn't respond and she was crushed. She was so sure this was what he wanted. As she started to pull away, he came to life and returned the kiss, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Bella." He breathed against her mouth before diving in once more to sample the sweet taste of her lips. She captured his bottom lip between hers and sucked gently, and when she released it, his tongue swept into her mouth. They kissed for minutes or hours, the passing of time was of no consequence. Hands tangled in hair. Bodies pressed sensuously together. Moans and gasps filled the air. He was everything she'd been missing in her life. The way she felt with Edward was nothing compared to this. Jacob completed her in a way he never did. Why hadn't she given in sooner?

"I need you." Jake groaned, flexing his hips into her. She could feel exactly how much he needed her. They should have stopped. They should have at least slowed down. But Bella had never wanted anything more in her life than she wanted Jake right now.

"Yes." She whispered. He pulled back to look at her, eyebrows raised in question. He wanted to be sure. She nodded, completely sure of what she wanted. What she needed.

He lifted her in the air, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist, and he moaned at the friction. Bella kissed along the strong column of his jaw since she couldn't reach his lips anymore. He sat her down on the kitchen table and quickly pulled her shirt off, pausing to gaze hungrily at her nearly naked torso. She yelped when he suddenly ripped her bra from her body and stared in awe as her nipples tightened in response. He lightly grazed his thumbs over them and Bella moaned at the sensation. Jake looked up at her again, his love for her pouring out of his expression. She gave him a reassuring smile and that was all it took.

Jake ran his arm along the kitchen table, sending plates and food flying to the ground, before he gently laid her back. Bella giggled when she saw the whipped cream smeared along his arm. Jake grinned deviously before swiping some of it with his finger and spreading it over her sensitive nipples. His mouth was warm as he devoured the creamy peaks, his tongue laving over them, swirling and causing the heat to pool between her legs. She needed more and lifted her hips against him, hoping he got the hint.

He pulled back and checked in with her again, not wanting to push her too far.

"I love you, Jake. I want this. I want to give you all of me."

His eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across his face, like the sun breaking through the clouds after a storm. "I love you too, Bells. So much." He rasped out.

His hands slid down her torso firmly, so large that they nearly wrapped entirely around her little waist. When he reached her jeans, he slowly unbuttoned them, and gently peeled them off of her. Starting at her feet, his soft, warm mouth worshiped every inch of her skin as he made his way back up to where she wanted him most. Her thighs were quivering, already slick with her arousal. He closed his eyes, the need for her was too great. "God, Bella, you are so beautiful." He choked out.

He gently ran a finger through her folds and she jerked, moaned, and begged for more. Feeling something against his leg, he looked down to see the can of whipped cream from their breakfast. In a burst of inspiration, he picked it up and grinned. Bella yelped when she felt something cold being sprayed on her most delicate area and sat up quickly. When she saw what Jake had done, she shook her head, laughing softly, and he pressed her back down to the table before diving in with his tongue, licking from her entrance to the sensitive bundle of nerves in one firm stroke.

Bella's deep, guttural moan drove him crazy and he began to lick and suck with fervor, lapping up every bit of the whipped cream and then tasting her pure essence. She writhed under his hand that was spread across her belly, keeping her in place, keeping her anchored when her body wanted nothing more than to soar through the clouds with this new, indescribable pleasure he was giving her. Jake circled her entrance with his tongue and her hips bucked involuntarily. He chucked against her, the vibrations only heightening her pleasure. Something began to coil deep within her belly and warmth spread through her limbs.

"Oh, Jake." She whimpered.

He thrust his tongue into her then and she almost flew up off the table. He used the thumb of his other hand to work circles around her clit as he continued to rhythmically slide his hot tongue in and out of her. It didn't take long before he could feel the muscles in her body tightening. The coil wound tighter and she thought she was going to explode. She shook her head from side to side, waiting for it to happen, but not wanting this to end. Her body spiraled helplessly towards some unknown finish and a light sheen of sweat broke out across her skin. She couldn't open her eyes, and her breaths were coming in ragged pants. Jake changed his rhythm and slipped a finger inside of her, his mouth enveloping her clit and sucking hard. Then she was out of control. Her body tensed and quivered and white hot electricity shot through every particle of her being. She couldn't breathe, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she was brought to heights of pleasure she'd never before felt and then fell over the edge into what seemed to be an unending orgasm. When she finally returned to her body, she could feel his hands on her thighs, caressing her tenderly. Jake was panting, an unmistakable hunger in his eyes. Each hot breath that blew over her sensitive folds made her shudder.

Jake stood up and leaned over her spent body. He kissed her passionately and she could taste herself and a hint of vanilla on his lips. He pulled back and a dark possession gleamed in his eyes. "You are mine." He growled, the wolf in him needing to claim her as his imprint, his mate.

"Yours." She panted out, fully prepared to surrender all that she was to this beautiful, strong man before her.

He pulled her into his arms once more. "I think we'd better head to the bedroom." He murmured huskily.

Bella smiled at him and vaguely heard the radio in the background as he carried her to his room.

_Here comes the sun...here comes the sun...and I say, it's all right..._


End file.
